Joanna
by tamataowl
Summary: Chekov finds a young girl on her own, and decides to befriend her, but what could this lead to?


This is slash, so if you don't like it please don't leave hate!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from the plot.

Enjoy!

McChekov- Joanna

"You speak funny." The young girl, around four or five observed. Chekov had wandered upon said young girl while walking around the Starship. She was sat down, back against one of the corridor walls, and she looked as if she was lost, but she really didn't come across as panicked to Chekov, so he took it upon himself to talk to the girl, and ask her if she was okay.

"I am from Russia." Chekov replied to her, which made her look more cock her head slightly to the side, with a confused look on her face.

"What's Russia?" She inquired. Chekov sat down beside her.

"You are from... America? Am I right?"

"Yep." She grinned.

"Well Russia is a place wery wery far away, and it is cold zere." Chekov said, gaining the young girls attention.

"How cold?"

"So cold, zat icicles form on your nose!" Chekov exclaimed. At this, the girl's hands flew up to cover her nose, as if she was worried an icicle would form.

"What's your name?" She asked, after recovering from Chekov's little story.

"Pavel Chekov," He said proudly, "What's yours?"

"My names..." She was cut off by a voice coming from down the hall.

"Joanna! Joanna McCoy!" Chekov knew that voice. He turned around to see Bones running up to them, picking up the girl sat next to him and lifting her into a hug, "Jo, you had me worried! You can't run off like that, not on a ship as big as this one!"

"But I was okay daddy! Pavel was here! Daddy, he was telling me about a place called Russia... People have icicles on their noses daddy!" Joanna exclaimed, grinning at both Bones and Chekov.

"Is that so! Well we best get going, it's getting late." Bones said.

"Can Pavel come with us daddy? I want him to tell me a bedtime story in his funny voice." Joanna pulled the puppy-dog eyes as she asked this, knowing no one could resist the eyes.

Bones looked over to Chekov, "You don't mind do you?" Bones almost pleaded, "She won't stop until she gets what she wants."

Chekov smiled, "Not at all." He replied. Of course he didn't mind, he had been wanting to be with the doctor for months. He already visited Bones down in medical, quite frequently, just to spend time with him, and as far as Chekov could tell, Bones enjoyed their time together as much as he did. Chekov was excited about going back to their room, for one Bones, obviously, and two, his ever so cute little girl, who found his accent funny.

"Thanks," Bones replied, "Just to let you know, it's almost impossible to get her to bed, let alone sleep, so we have quite a big job on our hands here!" Chekov laughed.

"Well, I am glad to help you." He said, and he really meant it; they weren't even together, and Chekov already felt that he would do anything for the doctor.

"Let's go then." Bones said, leading the way down the ship's corridor.

"And zat's how ze little girl became ze Russian princess." Chekov finished the story he was reciting to Joanna, it was an old story that his grandma used to tell his mother, and in turn his mother told him. Personally, he never had a fondness towards that particular story because it was far to girly for him, but Joanna seemed to love it. By the end of the story she was fast asleep in bed, leaving her father speechless on the other side of the room.

"The end." Chekov whispered smiling at the sleeping girl, then exiting the room with Bones, leaving Joanna to sleep.

"Wow, Pavel, I have no idea how you managed to get her to go to sleep, you must teach me your tricks, master!" Bones joked, keeping his voice down as not to wake Joanna.

Chekov beamed, "She probably just likes me better than you!"

"Pasha, that's mean! She's my daughter, not yours!" Bones said, the nickname accidentally slipping out of his mouth.

Chekov blushed at the name, making Bones smile.

"Are you going to blush like this every time I call you Pasha?" Bones asked, smiling, and as if on cue, Chekov blushed again.

"Well, if that's the case," Bones continued, "I may start using it a lot more." Bones stepped forwards so he was closer to Chekov.

"Leonard, what..." Chekov began, trailing off when he was at a loss for words.

"I like you, Pasha, and I want to be with you, I want to call you mine, I want to take you out on cheesy romantic dates and still love it just because you're there. You have no idea how happy I get when you come down to medical and visit me just to talk. And I love talking to you, Pasha... Tell me you feel the same, because if you don't, I'm not quite sure what I'll do..." Bones admitted, looking straight into the Russian's eyes.

Chekov reached up to Bones and hugged him, putting his arms around Bones' neck. Feeling Bones' arms go around his waist, hugging him back, Chekov whispered,

"I... I like you too Leonard." At this, Bones let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He placed his hands on Chekov's hips, separating the two of them apart just enough, so that Bones was able to kiss Chekov, who quickly responded.

"So, Pasha," Bones said, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Chekov just nodded, ecstatic, yet words failed him at that moment in time. So, Chekov just reached up to his new boyfriend and kissed him again.


End file.
